


【EC】Animals

by Volitekerryicon



Category: EC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volitekerryicon/pseuds/Volitekerryicon
Summary: 双黑设定，两个黑帮首领你瞒我瞒，最后顺利_床的故事，我是联文的第二棒谢谢阅读，小红心小蓝手是最大的支持(ps: M500有26cm! !真的不是老万短阿! ! ! )





	【EC】Animals

**Author's Note:**

> 双黑设定，两个黑帮首领你瞒我瞒，最后顺利_床的故事，我是联文的第二棒谢谢阅读，小红心小蓝手是最大的支持(ps: M500有26cm! !真的不是老万短阿! ! ! )

时间回到今天的早晨...

“my friend,我想我们是时候见-见了，毕竟你也不想引起一场不必要的火拼吧’冰冷的机械声从电话的听筒里传来

“EIRK，你大可不必这样处心积虑的约我出来”接电话的男人语气中散发着困意，前额的碎发倔强的翘起了一个角，手里把玩着棋盘中的棋子，冰蓝色的眼瞳里说不尽的宠溺，倘若不是他身后悬挂着的- -把把不同型号的枪支，很少会有人把眼前这个男人和黑帮boss联想起来。年纪轻轻登上顶峰的人，百年间不过十位。

“那么..晚上十点，老地方”即使是透过电话，也能清楚的感受到男人嘴角的笑意

“嗯”不等charles挂上电话，-旁的logan便吼道“你不能!现在两边的矛盾岂是说化解就化解的!要是magneto突然..”

“行了行了，我知道的，给你的boss一点点信任好么，EIRK不会伤害我的”charles打断了男人的假设安慰道。

时间回到现在，自己炙热的肠壁正紧紧咬着m500的半个枪管，空气中弥漫着性爱的气息。“大意了"charles如是想到，见对方发呆，男人握着枪的手稍稍用力，枪管轻轻拨动着敏感点，一点点挑逗着身下这具敏感的身体。“这种时候还能出神?”男人趴上对方紧绷的颈间吐息道

“嘶.."charles感受着枪管上的纹路，冰冷的触感不断冲击着男人的理智，伸出手用力推开了肩上毛绒绒的脑袋命令道“嗯..拿出去!”eirk望着那双雾气蒙蒙的眼瞳，-只手更加肆无忌惮的在对方的胸膛上游走从脖颈到小腹低声道“真的么，但我看你很喜欢啊”说罢细长的枪管又深入了几分。成功收获了charles的一阵颤栗，自己的后穴正分泌着甜腻的蜜液一点点滴落在白色的床单上，身体比自己想象的更加适应这种游戏。charles回头狠狠瞪了一眼坏心眼的某人，故意小声道“不喜....”“嗯?”某人表示没有听见便将耳朵凑近了一点

“不喜欢..枪，我更喜欢你的”句子不长可冲击力很大，耳边的低语又使气氛更加甜腻了，“这种情况谁还忍得住啊”看着自己已经抬头的性器，EIRK咬牙说道 “你自己点的火，你来灭”charles挑了挑眉捏了-把对方腰上的软肉笑道“奉陪到底”

几年的相处下来，某种程度上两人的默契度真的可以算得_上是顶尖级了，明明就是两个极端的存在，-个似山林中的叮咚作响的清泉，一个是山火里熊熊燃烧的火焰。但在某种时刻却得到了很好的中和

eirk一下抽出了那把湿嗒嗒的手枪，发出“啵一”的一声，液体一点点的从后穴滴落，

eirk将液体抹在穴口，末了还将charles胸前的软肉揪了一下。

“呼”charles还来不及喘气，一个比枪管还要粗大的东西便抵_上了他的后穴，不用想也知道是什么，但那东西却在臀瓣上打转，-会轻一会重，挑逗着身下人的理智，自己的性器挺立在空中，自己就像是置身火海中“EIRK! F**K OFF” charles狠狠骂道

“噗..”见对方着急的样子，EIRK还是笑出了声纠正道“明明是我在++你啊”-只手在对方的胸前揉捏着两个粉红的颗粒

“嗯..”身体被对方玩弄在股掌之间，敏感的不像样子，烦躁的嚷道“还没有枪管长的!干我!

没想到charles会这样反驳自己EIRK冷笑

道“你觉得我和枪管谁能让你这张嘴更爽”随后便对准了穴口，一下到达了最深处伴随着身下人的一声呻吟“嗯..”，将碍事的碎发别到耳边。随后男人的手掌再一次攀上了胸前，揉捏着那颗粉红。“想听你说”eirk的声音响起，charles后穴分泌的蜜液沾湿了男人的性器，乳首挺立着说不出的淫乱。

“说啊”eirk的声音再- -次响起， 像是恶魔的低语。charles揉了揉对方毛绒绒的脑袋笑道“怎么现在还像个小孩子一样”

没有得到答案的eirk,用动作回应着charles。囊袋一下下的拍打在对方的臀瓣_上，charles上气不接下气的说道“嗯啊..慢点...eirk慢点”，但后者却更加卖力的操动着。

刚才有那么一下差点让charles缴械投降。自己和eirk总是有-种特殊的默契，“唔啊~”对方的性器不断的摩擦着自己的敏感。后穴传来的水声冲击着自己的神经。谁能没想到自己堂堂的黑帮..“不要发吊...”eirk-次次的进入都连根没入，随后又全部拔出不断刺激着红肿穴口。就像是只野兽。

“唔~”charles的身体顺着男人的动作不断抖动。已经很努力不让自己发出羞耻的声音却还是无济于事。最终在EIRK-轮-轮的猛攻下，性器吐漏出了白浊“只是靠后面就..”男人轻轻抚摸着对方潮红的脸颊“你真的是太...性感了”charles知道这不是结束，EIRK的炙热还在不知疲惫的探索着自己，意识渐渐模糊，男人拉起了自己的手放在小腹的凸起处，笑道“我们是一-体的了。”


End file.
